Attack of the Armanks
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: An army of Armanks have come and taken all female fighters but Samus. So the smashers must find their ancestors so they can help stop the Armank Army and King Armano from ceasing the smash world out of existence. Rated T for mild blood and violence.


**Me: Hey, guys. Here's a new video game story of one of my favorite games, Super Smash Bros.**

**Mario: That's right, the video game that was originally going to be a Japan only game, but later released into America.**

**Link: Right, because the game itself was a best seller for Japan.**

**Luigi: How long have you known the series?**

**Me: Ever since we owned the first game for the Nintendo 64. We never got all characters. The only unlock able character was Jigglypuff. But my brother's friend, Eric's, brother got lucky and got them all. But we got a lot more in Melee and got all of them in Brawl. So here's the story. Enjoy.**

The characters were getting ready for the Smash Tournament. Only the female characters didn't participate until after the male participants were done. New challengers have come, including Sonic's new girlfriend, Elise. But after the first battle, a dark force took control of the girls, including Nana who wasn't with Popo since the boys can't have female partners until the challenges for fun taking place one week after the tournament. Then the girls disappeared into the darkness.

"What the heck just happened?" Sonic asked.

"Look! Tabuu!" Link replied.

"Didn't we beat him years ago?" Popo asked.

"Don't be alarmed, fellow fighters," Tabuu said. "I came here to warn you something. Gannondorf has taken control of SubSpace. If he controls all of time and space, your worlds will cease to exist."

"Why did Ganon take the girls away? Including Elise?" Shadow asked.

"I'll tell you a story of your ancestors," Tabuu said.

Many years ago, Mario's ancestress, Maria, and Kirby's ancestress, Kimi, just got done with their battle. But then the Ancient Minister and the Armank King, Armano, did an attack on the stadium and launched a SubSpace bomb, which sends one to SubSpace and makes each place it hit disappear and if all worlds come together, it will create the Great Maze. So Maria and her friends and the smashers' ancestors fought the villains. Maria's arch enemy, Brianna, Ganon, King Condor, Queen Delilah, Dr. Diesel, Wilson and Mewtwo all teamed together to destroy all worlds. Their powers were too strong, but Maria decided to create Smash Balls, an item that grants a final smash whoever hits it. Maria had a dragon transformation, Yoshi's ancestress, Yin, sprouted wings, Link, the first hero of Hyrule, created a Triforce shield which stuns enemies by trapping them inside, Nancy and Paul, Nana and Popo's ancestors, created a giant ice berg, the first Zelda created light arrows, Fox's ancestress, Frankie, and her childhood friend, Eagle, created the land master, etc. All these final smashes defeated all villains. But those villains kept bouncing back.

"And that's what happened, fellow fighters," Tabuu said.

"I think I heard a story like that from my ancestor, Samuel's, point of view," Samus, who was the only girl remaining, said. "But what does it have to do with the girls except me being captured?"

"The villains used shadow bugs to create evil clones of the girls and then merge them," Tabuu said. "It seems Ganon and the other villains plan to do it again."

"Will we be needing each of our ancestors?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I will guide all of you to where of them are," Tabuu said. So the smashers went to find their ancestors.

With the girls, they were turned to trophies and shadow bugs covered each of them and created evil clones. The only villain who wasn't there was King Dedede, who didn't want to be part of this because he can't let Dream Land disappear forever, so he decided to help the heroes.

**Me: In case you are confused about the past villains, King Condor was Nancy and Paul's enemy, Queen Delilah was Kimi's enemy and sometimes ally, Dr. Diesel was Sasha, Sonic's ancestress', enemy, and Wilson is Wolf's ancestor.**

**Ness: Good names for ancestors, Em. Especially for Mario and the Ice Climbers.**

**Me: Thanks. I told my brother and he loved that idea.**

**Sonic: I'm sure he did. He's been a fan of the Ice Climbers since Super Smash Bros. Melee was released.**

**Me: And I believe they are best friends and then become later in their life, lovers. Don't forget to review. Happy New Year.**


End file.
